Stamper
Stamper or Undertaker or Mortician is a playable male zombie in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to Zombie: The Hero: The Origins. Overview Stamper can be bought via Death Guide set which also includes the Deadly Shot ability for its human counterpart. Stamper has high tolerance towards shocks and is able to slow down human movement by stamping Iron Maidens. The Iron Maiden can also lift the Stamper or other zombies up and blast them into the air. This can be done by jumping when it explodes. Advantages *The Iron Maiden can be used to block bullets and players, including humans *The Iron Maiden can be used for coffin jump or push away blocking players *The Iron Maiden can slow down human movement *The Death Guide set which can be bought with points enables the player to use the Deadly Shot ability Disadvantages *The Iron Maiden cannot be deployed while in midair and in crouching conditions *The Iron Maiden can be easily destroyed by humans *The Iron Maiden cannot be planted two times at once 'Ability: Stamp Iron Maiden' Background There is a rumor that the corpse of a torture expert in some part of Europe has been revived as a Stamper and is going around killing people in the same cruel way that he did when he was alive. He carries torturing equipment on his back to use it for various purposes. Abilities Zombie Infection A Stamper can perform a Coffin Jump by standing on the iron maiden and stabbing it repeatedly (five times to be exact) while jumping. You must get it fast because the coffin will not last long. With the cost of some health, the Stamper will be thrown as high as the way to the blue containers in Assault or from the alcove to the clifftop in Militia, depending on the height of the jump. This technique can be done by any zombie types except Heavy zombie, Deimos and Ganymede since they are heavy-type zombies. Zombie Union *Stamper used to have 3000 (3500 with Strong Lifepower) health points and 200 (250 with Strong Lifepower) armor points but now it has 2500 (3000 with Strong Lifepower) health points and 250 (300 with Strong Lifepower) armor points. *The Iron Maiden in used to last for about 8 seconds but now it only lasts for 5 seconds. *Stamping delay used to be 10 seconds but now it is 20 seconds. *Stamping ability deals damage to surrounding enemies. *If Stamper is getting stunned by "Stun Self Destruct", it can uses its ability to instantly free itself from the stunning effect. *It takes 5 stabs from the stamper to destroy the Iron Maiden in Zombie Mode, while it takes 8 stabs in Zombie Union to do it. Events This class was released alongside Banshee, Requiem and Rest on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 May 2012 with Salamander. *Indonesia: 23 July 2012 with Fernando and Blair. Gallery General= File:Undertaker_viewmodel.png|View model File:Undertaker_viewmodel_zombiebomb.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade File:Undertaker_skill.png|Placing the Iron Maiden File:Undertaker_stab.png|Stabbing File:Stamper_koreaposter.png|Korea poster File:Stamper_blair_fernando_jiangshi_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Stamper_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Stamper_banshee_sgmyposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Death_guide_icon.png|Buy Icon File:Undertaker.png|Barracks icon File:Stamper_host_origin_mdl.png|Origin and host model 1 ~1.jpg|Iron Maiden |-| Origin= 009.jpg|Poster File:Undertaker_origin_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Undertaker_origin_idle.png|Idle model File:Undertaker_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox File:Undertaker_origin_swim.png|Swim model |-| Host= 11.jpg|Poster File:Undertaker_host_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Undertaker_host_idle.png|Idle model File:Undertaker_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox File:Undertaker_host_swim.png|Swim model |-| Enhanced= File:Stamper_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Stamper_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Stamper_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD File:Stamper_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host |-| Trivia *Stamper's alias is the Undertaker zombie. *It is unable to move for a while when using its ability. *The selection icon shows a Stamper zombie with the background of Rest map. *The Iron Maiden in real life is actually a torturing device often associated with the Middle Ages and not invented until the 15th century. *Stamper does not appear as a NPC in Zombie Scenario. Along with Jiang Shi and Banshee. Category:Zombies Category:Factions Category:Zombie mod exclusive